The Kliq Rules
by Avicrai
Summary: Vince McMahon was hell bent on destroying HHH and Shawn Michael's... In comes Teena Andri, the only female member of the Kliq. Follow her story as DX gets back together. In flashbacks you learn just what went on in the Kliq just before the Attitude era hit. Also find out the real reason HBK left the WWE and stayed away for four years. New Chapter Feb 2!
1. Chapter 1

A note from Avicrai: Welcome to my new fic! I recently watched The Kliq Rules and had a blast of inspiration. Hope you guys like it. If you do leave some feedback please and thank you:)

Chapter one

2006

I walked through the back of Penn state. Coming to Raw after being away from the business for four years was an easy decision. Something in my bones told me that I was needed here. As I walked by the bathrooms two older men threw up the Turkish wolf head.

" The Kliq rules! " One of them yelled.

I smiled at them. We've been ruling for a long time. And it looks like it's gonna stay that way since one of us married the boss' daughter and knocked her up. It's not like I was a coat tail rider. Oh no. I fought for my place. I opened up opportunities for the women who didn't want to be just eye candy.

Shawn Michael's, HHH, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and th kid brought me into the fold in nineteen ninety five. I can remember my first day in the WWF like it was yesterday...

Flashback

1994

I was getting my bags out of my hoopty when I heard a cat call. The Las Vegas heat was torture so all I had on was cut off shorts and a white tank. Turning around I saw a group of guys standing twenty feet away. My eyes immediately went to a familiar face. Pointing my finger at him I grinned.

" Hey aren't you th kid? " I asked as a look of recognition came across his face.

" Teena? " He asked with a side grin.

Running down and taking a good look at me. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He swung me around before putting me down.

" God how have you been? " I asked.

The other guys watched us and waited for an introduction.

" I've been great you know. " He said before noticing his friends. " Teena this is Shawn, Hunter, Scott, and Kevin. Guys this is Teena Andri the best female competitor in the PWA. "

I took a good look at the men I was introduced to. Kevin and Scott were giants. Hunter was huge too in a big bear kind of way. Shawn wasn't as huge but his muscles were well defined.

I waved at them. " It's nice to meet you. "

That was what started everything. It's funny how things work out some times. I went from having no family to having four protective big brothers. A real smile came to my face as I found my way to the locker rooms.

" Well if it isn't the trouble maker? "

I turned around and laughed at who I saw. " I know you're not talking brother bear. " I said before embracing him. " How have you been Hunter? "

Pulling back he shrugged his shoulders. " Same old. How's my niece? "

I smiled. " She's great. She's staying with Sean right now and when we're in Minneapolis next month she's gonna come on the road for a little bit. Can you believe she's about to be fifteen? "

" Oh god do I feel old. " He said laughing.

I know that's right. " As well you should. So I'm subject switching I know, but how's Shawn? "

" You know how it is. Vince did what he always does. It's Raw. You've been gone four years. What brings you back after so long? " He asked changing the subject again.

" I know to you it seems like I've done every thing I could possibly do in this business. Believe it or not there a few more things I want to do. Plus I've sat back and watched the propaganda for far too long. " I said winking at him.

Hunter grinned. " And what are these thing you've yet to do? "

" I got plans. When I cement them maybe I'll let you in. " I said walking away from him.

Going into the Diva locker room I scowled. I worked my ass off to not be put with these women and here I am sharing space with them. The first two Divas I saw were the Bella twins. I was expecting them to be as catty as their personas but they smiled genuinely.

" Oh my god the legend has come to Raw! " Nikki (?) said coming over to me and shaking my hand. " I'm Bre Bella. And this is my sister Nikki. "

Guess I'd have to learn to tell them apart. " Nice to meet you. " I said setting my bag in an empty station.

" So what are your plans for Raw? " Nikki asked.

I smiled before turning back to them. " I just wanted to get back in the swing of things. " I said shrugging.

Bre looked at me like she knew I was bull shitting. Oh well I don't know you two there for I don't trust you two. The show had started already and I planned on making my appearance in the middle. Grabbing my bag I headed to the showers.

Dressed in high waisted leather shorts and black cut off shirt I was almost ready. I picked up my boots and set about lacing them. All the other females were tuned out and I was in my zone. Letting my hair out of its french twist I tussled it a little and added a little hair spray.

Getting up from my vanity I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes. Leaving the locker room I went in search of gorilla. When I got the signal I got in position. Danity Kane's Show Stopper started playing and I walked out to greet the fans.

Stopping at the top of the ramp I just looked out at the massive crowd. They could not believe that I was here. A camera zoomed in on me and I put the Turkish wolf head up with both hands and made them kiss. I smirked mischievously and did the toot motion to tell my brothers that I was representing.

Making my way to the ring, Lillian Garcia came and handed me a mic and welcomed me back. I thanked her and jumped in. " What's up Penn state? " I asked and the crowd went wild.

" Now I know you weren't expecting me and yet here I am. " I said with a grin.

" A few people have asked, what's your motive for coming back? What are you planning? Don't give me bs Teena Andri always has a plan! " I yelled the last part.

" Of course I always have a plan. What makes the people in the back think I'd share it is the better question. It's like you don't know me at all. " I said putting my hand to my heart as if offended.

The crowd was quiet at this point. It was a huge ego stroke that I could really stop the show and make them listen at this point in my career.

No Chance...that's what you've got

Up against a machine too strong

Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS

Vince McMahon walked out to the top of the ramp and received a series of boos from the crowd. " Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Monday night Raw. I would also like to warn you Miss Andri, this isn't the Attitude era. The days of degenerates running amuck in my company are long gone.

I rested my arms on the top rope and listened to him drone on and on with a bored expression on my face. Most wrestlers were deathly afraid to stand up to him, but I wasn't one of them. I've never been " fired ". Vince never dared to get rid of the people that are making him money. Lets face it I've been doing exactly what I want in this business since I got here. Time didn't change anything.

Flashback

Sitting in Vince's office I was two seconds from walking. Here I am supposedly the new talent and here this prick is telling me that I'd have to start out as a valet. I was an athlete damn it!

He told me that I had dues to pay, but so did every rookie. Men didn't have to valet any one they just got a match to prove themselves. But because I'm a woman of course I'd need a man to break out. Here I was thinking that my talent would speak for itself... Go figure.

" It's just something you have to do. " Sean told me after my meeting.

I glared at him. " This is bull shit. "

We walked past Shawn and Hunter who were speaking with Jim Ross. They must have seen how pissed I was because they caught up with us a few seconds later.

" What's going on? " Hunter asked.

I shook my head. " Bad business as usual. "

" Vince jerking you around? " Shawn asked.

I nodded again. " Say hello to- " I looked at the piece of paper with the name of the wrestler I was going to valet for. " Michael Hicken- Hickenbottom? " I asked laughing. " What kind of last name is that? "

" It's none of your business. " Shawn said grabbing the paper from me and taking a pen out of his pocket.

When I got it back I saw he'd scribbled out the name and replaced it with Shawn Michael's. " Wait, I'm supposed to be your valet? "

He nodded.

" And you knew about them wanting to turn me into skanky eye candy? "

He nodded again with a grin.

I punched him dead in his mouth with no warning. " Don't get in my business again. "

He rubbed his chin keeping the stupid grin on his face. " Oh yeah I knew you'd be fun to work with. " I rolled my eyes and left them both.

Later that night I got a knock on my motel room door. Trying to look out the peep hole I saw that some one was covering it. He thought he was slick.

" I know it's you Shawn. " I called out.

" It's Kevin and Scott. "

Right. " Then take your hand off of the peep hole and let me see. "

I looked through and saw both giants standing there. Opening the door I was bombarded by Shawn and Sean. ( Yes you wouldn't believe the confusion they go through. )

I pointed at Kevin and Scott. " Treachery! The retribution will be swift and cruel. " I said making them laugh.

" Sorry we had to. We got you chicken Caesar salad. " He said holding up a bag with food in it.

Oh no they didn't. " You're gonna add bribery to your list of turpitude? "

" I would answer but I don't speak Harvard. " Kevin said handing me the food.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door. " Fine. You all win. I'll valet Shawn... But I wont like it and you can't make me. " I said plopping down on my bed.

End flashback

" The mere thought of going against Vince McMahon will have consequences. " Vince said bringing me out of my memories.

" Yeah yeah. Save it for some one who cares. " Or has been listening. " What are you gonna do? make my life hell? " I asked with a grin. " We both know I thrive down there. " I said dropping the mic and sliding out of the ring.

I walked up the ramp and past him with out a single glance his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The last match of the night was a handicap match between Hunter and the Spirit Squad. He refused to kiss McMahon's ass and this was his punishment. I wasn't too worried about it, I mean come on they're male cheerleaders.

The other divas bored the hell out of me so I took a walk around the building. I wasn't needed since I had already done my segment. I just wanted to make sure that Hunter didn't get pulverized.

After a few minutes I found myself in an unused hallway. I had passed the production team already and there were no cameras. I could hear a muffled conversation coming from the room to my left. I went up to it and pressed my ear against the door.

" No one thinks I'm here tonight so we have that on our side. "

I couldn't tell who it was on the other side or who they were talking to, but I was definitely interested.

" They're just cheerleaders but it's five on one. "

There was a small pause.

" No one will have time to stop me from getting involved. "

Looks like I wasn't the only one looking out for Hunter. I couldn't tell who was behind the door. It was made out of thick wood. I didn't want to get caught eavesdropping so I headed back to the crowded production area.

Too bad the moment I turned the corner I ran right in to Hunter. He looked down at me like he would any of his opponents. He looked behind me and I felt some one breathing down my neck. I quickly got out from between them and put my back against the wall so they couldn't trap me again.

" What the hell are you two doing? " I asked.

Hunter folded his arms and gave me another glare. " Why would you want to know? "

Shawn didn't say anything, he just stared me down. I looked back and forth between them. There was only one reason these two would be meeting in an empty hallway. I didn't need any confirmation.

" You know something? You're right. It's not my business. " I said before leaving them to do what they needed to do.

I smiled a little after I turned the corner.

I was a few feet away from gorilla watching Hunters match on one of the monitors. Mikey was in the corner of the ring and Hunter barreled into him. Mikey hit the ground trying to catch his breath. Hunter waited until he was on his hands and knees to get him up for more pain.

After slamming Mikey he went to the corner of the ring and put his hands up in the x formation. The crowd went crazy and started the DX chant. I grinned when he crotch chopped and brought his knee pummeling into Mikey's throat.

Vince sent out Kenny because Mikey was down and out. Of course they both teamed up on him as I suspected. Just looking at Vince's smug face was enough to make me want to punch him.

Once four of them were out there I started looking around. Where the hell was Shawn? The Spirit Squad had him out of the ring and was slamming his head into the steel steps. They threw him back in the ring and the crowd started chanting HBK. Vince told them HBK wasn't in the building but I knew better. Now if only he'd hurry up!

The Spirit Squad set him up the way they set Shawn up with a chair around his knee. Vince ordered them to break his neck instead. Of course it wouldn't really break it, but it did hurt like a son of a bitch. Just when I was about to go out there my damned self I heard fast pitter patters and looked behind me.

There he was. I made sure to keep out of his way so we didn't crash. Shawn caught Mitch just in time and threw him out on the ramp. When he got up he got sweet chin music. Vince's blood boiled. Shawn grinned at him and sprinted to the ring.

The Spirit Squad dropped like flies the second Shawn entered the ring. Hunter got to his feet and they beat ass. Throwing all but two out of the ring Shawn and Hunter stared each other down. The crowd was chanting and I was biting my nails.

Shawn super kicked Kenny and Hunter pedigreed Mikey. They were pumped up and so were the fans. Vince however was the opposite of pumped. They both put their foreheads together and did their whole manly macho thing before X slapping.

I walked away from the monitor grinning. Time to put the plan in motion.

" I saw your message on Raw the other night. "

I was on the phone with Sean. We always made sure to have at least a few conversations a month. Out of everyone in the Kliq he was my best friend. Not that I didn't love the other guys, we just clicked. No pun intended... Okay maybe a little pun intended.

" You know I have to represent for my Kliq brothas. " I said laughing. " I miss you guys. How's my baby? "

" She's good, misses you like crazy. She wouldn't go to sleep last night with out seeing you on tv. Listen I got a hold of Kevin and he's coming here when ya'll will be here. I was thinking we'd have a Kliq reunion. You know, with out Scott. "

Kevin was doing pretty good for himself. Scott wasn't hurting where money was concerned, but he just wasn't him self. Hadn't been for a long time. It hurt to see him like that.

" I'm always down to have my brothers all together... Have you talked to him? " I asked knowing he knew who I was talking about.

" Last time we spoke was a year ago. "

I shook my head. " Lets not get into this it'll just bring us down. "

" You're right. I saw that DX got back together last night... " He said changing the subject.

I smiled. " Hell yeah. Vince shit himself. "

" Well he is full of shit. Makes me miss it. "

" You know you could always come back. No pressure. " I said.

" No no, not for a while at least. It's been good seeing my best friends keep up with the younger talent. I look forward to seeing the pranks against Vince and Shane. "

I laughed. " Me either. " Pranks were a specialty of mine and Sean's.

Flashback

I had been traveling with Sean and the rest of the guys for a few months and I was days away from my first PPV. I was going up against Sonny and the guys were pumping me up. We held long training sessions and we all worked on each others techniques. Each making sure the others were perfect.

We did everything together. Kind of like family. It was foreign to me. I was used to having no one. These people brought me into the fold and gave me a good support system. It wasn't perfect, I was getting tired of just being eye candy and was planning a change for me in the business. I was more than just a pair of legs.

Me and Sean were currently in the locker room filling Steve Austin's gym bag with shaving cream. Juvinile I know, but we loved pissing people off for comic relief. Sorry Steve.

We walked out of the locker room just as he was walking in. Stifling a laugh we split up. I ran into Shawn around the corner and grabbed his arm. " You don't want to go in the locker room right now. "

He smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. " What did you do? "

I grinned. " I'm not telling. " I said making him laugh.

" Oh now I'm interested. " He said letting go and heading to the locker room.

Peeking around the corner I saw Shawn opening the door as Steve was coming out with shaving cream all over his hands. Flattening my back against the wall I held my hand over my mouth. Wouldn't want to give my self away. I'm not taking all of the credit for this one.

Scott and Kevin came my way and I put my finger up to my lips. I mouth " I'm not here. " They smirked at me and went to see what the commotion was.

Heading to the " Kliq's " locker room. Or should I say our closet. All we had was a piece of paper with the Kliq written in black sharpie. I had successfully avoided the wrath of Steve. I had to laugh. All of us in The Kliq were friends and we were " favorited ". Or at least that's what the other wrestlers thought. We thought it was funny that they were so up tight about us sticking together.

After a few minutes Shawn came in laughing his ass off. " The look on his face was priceless. He's spitting mad right now so I'd avoid him for a while. " He told me.

" It wasn't just me. He has no proof I did anything. " I said grinning.

Shawn laughed and walked up to me. " I knew we kept you around for a reason. " He said putting an arm around my shoulders.

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

A note from Avicrai: DX is back baby! Enjoy!

Chapter three

It was the beginning of Monday night Raw and already Vince had been given a rooster, saw an alien, got a pudgy male stripper covered in oil, and a penis enlarger pump.

Tonight was the night everything came together as it should. To sweeten the pot Vince and Shane were called away. I knew it was Shawn and Hunter's doing. In fact, they trashed Vince's office and spray painted Coach's but cheeks. Which was hilarious and I wish I was in on it. The Spirit Squad even got a present.

By the time DX officially reunited the whole building felt their presence. The fans loved seeing Shawn and Hunter back together. There was something missing though. I stalked gorilla looking for the perfect moment. Once the music was done I heard Hunter ask the crowd if they were ready.

I grabbed a mic from one of the tech crew and came out to the top of the ramp. " Wait wait wait. " I said into the mic.

Shawn and Hunter both looked surprised to see me. " So you mean to tell me DX is back together? Hey let me ask you something " I said pausing for effect. " I mean I know it's been six years you can correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't there three of you in the original DX? " I asked.

Fans cheered DX's name louder at my words.

" So what exactly are you getting at? " Hunter asked me.

" You know, I was just sitting at home and watching over the past few months and came a conclusion. " I said.

Shawn grabbed the mic from hunter. " And what exactly is this conclusion? "

" That you both forgot a few things on the way to the top and thought you could get away with this foolery. " I told him and the crowd booed me.

Shawn rolled his eyes. " And what did we forget? "

" Many things, but the most important thing you thought you could get away with? Thinking that you could put the band back together and cause madness and mayhem... With out me. " I said grinning.

The crowd that had just booed me exploded.

Hunter took the mic back. " What makes you think you still have the girly cahones to be a part of D Generation X? "

" Do I really have to come down there and show you my girly cahones? I'm a member of DX and there's nothing you can do about it. " I said. Setting the mic down I removed my jacket and revealed my DX tank.

Hunter and Shawn both grinned and I made my way to the ring. Once I was in we all exchanged looks before taking our places.

" Okay I'll do this one more time... Are you ready? " Hunter asked and the crowd went wild. " No, I said, Are. You. Ready! " He roared.

We all bents our knees and I took the mic. " Then for the thousands in attendance " I said. " And the millions watching at home. "

Hunter took the mic back. " And just cus we are back babea. Lets get ready to suck it! " He yelled before crotch chopping.

Hunter put his arm around Shawn's shoulder and Shawn pulled me under his arm. I wasn't in on the plans so at this point I was winging it.

" And as always if you're not down with that- " The crowd was so loud that Shawn had to stop for a second. Once they calmed he smiled. " Oh no there's more. We got two words for ya! " He said and raised the mic in the air as the crowd shouted suck it.

" So this is it baby! D generation X is back! Bigger! Badder than ever! All of the originals- since apparently Teena refuses to let us have all the fun with out her. Right here tonight! " Hunter said looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

" You know, I'd hate to bring the mood down a little bit, but I'm guilt ridden. I. Am. Guilt. Ridden. " Shawn said slapping Hunter's chest.

" We did a bad thing tonight! I had to come out here and ask the lord for forgiveness. All of you forgiveness. Because right now at this very minute Vince McMahon is nervously biting his finger nails. Worried sick over princess Stephanie and her, ya know, labor. Pains. "

Hunter grinned. " Liar! " He yelled and pointed at Shawn. " You're a liar. That's a lie. "

" That's right it is a lie. She's... Fine. " Shawn admitted.

I went over to where Lillian Garcia was and got her to give me a mic. " I knew it! I knew you two had something to do with it. "

They laughed. " You know something? Who do you think got her, ya know... Pregnant? " Shawn asked.

" I don't know but I'll tell you this- " Hunter said. " That guy has to be hung like a stud. He's probably hung down to here. " He said gesturing to his knee.

Shawn interrupted his dirty ramblings about his own jolly stick. " I'm gonna stop you here I don't think this is part of the show. How about we segway if you will. Smoothly segway into a shameless PPV plug. "

" This Sunday at Vengeance, which by the way you can call you cable subscriber to order it live this Sunday in Charlottesville North Carolina. "

Hunter came up behind him. " Live only on PPV. "

I laughed at their antics.

" Now Spirit Squad, I know what you're thinking... " Shawn said. " I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, five on two? The odds are stacked in our favor... You see they don't realize, you're not just facing two WWE superstars. No! You're facing the Game HHH, the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michael's. D Generation X! " He yelled.

I agreed whole heartedly. For lesser superstars five on two would be damn near impossible. Hunter and Shawn were two in a million. Or maybe the whole Kliq was just one whole in a million? Either way I wasn't as worried as I was when it was just them out by them selves.

" And at this Sunday at Vengeance you are not gonna- " Shawn was interrupted by the Spirit Squads theme.

All three of us looked back and forth at each other in mock fear. To my surprise it was a midget squad. Hunter was genuinely shocked so it had to be Shawn's doing. Only he'd think of something like this.

The fucking goof gets down to their level as they made their way to the ring. I could hear JR in the back ground commenting on my facial expression. Could he blame me? This was bizarre even for DX.

They get in the ring and things got weirder. I figured I could either stand there like an idiot or join in on the fun. Lining a few of them up I bowled with the smallest. He rolled into the others and they fell. Hunter looked like a kid in a candy shop. I don't think he has had this much fun in a long time.

The next thing I knew Hunter was tuning up the band. The smallest little guy got sweet chin music. Hunter picked up his mic and held mine out to me.

" Now Shawn, I have to imagine that this is your handiwork. " Hunter said.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. " I thought it would be funny. "

" Please I beat both of you two tonight. Vince got a cock, assaulted by male strippers, and visited by an alien. " I said Rolling my eyes.

Hunter laughed. " That was funny. I forgot how funny you are. "

" Lets hope you never forget again. " I said with a smirk.

Shawn waved his hands. " So you're telling me that what I did wasn't funny? "

" Oh no it was funny... It just came up a little... Short for DX standards. I've been thinking about cheerleaders too. I know you put a lot of thought in this. " He said putting his hand on his nipple and rubbing it. " I've been thinking about cheerleaders a lot. "

Oh my god! " Hunter! Stop molesting your self on national television! " You wouldn't believe how many times I had to tell him that over the years.

" Anyway... " Hunter said.

Shawn pulled out a blindfold and tied it around his eyes. " Yeah you should probably put that on. "

I knew what was coming so I turned around and shook my head. Some things will never change. If I know him, and I do, it's slutty cheerleaders. Again I worked hard to steer clear of women like this. How do I fit in to DX you think? It's a long story that has been on my mind lately.

Maybe it's because I needed these people. I formed an emotional attachment to each of them. We managed to stay friends through thick and thin. When I saw what was going on in the last year I knew something like this would happen. I saw it as the perfect chance to spend time with some one I hadn't seen in six years. Some one who meant the most to my.

Shawn.


	4. Chapter 4

A note from Avicrai: A special thanks to Lily Warpath and Vintagekids for following this story. This continues from the last chapter.

Chapter four

1995

We were in San Antonio which was Shawn's home town. We were in the ring and he was doing his usual douche bag routine as I just stood there like a piece of meat. He and his ex tag team partner had split recently and now he was taunting the poor guy. It was great for ratings, but It wasn't the Shawn I knew off screen. Or maybe he only showed his true self to the five of us.

After a few more minutes Marty came flying to the ring with Sonny coming right behind. I squared up before she got in. I wasn't expecting this so I needed to be prepared. I hit her with a few jabs and kicked her mid section.

She fell to the mat on her stomach so I stepped on her head and walked up her back. Jumping hard I switched positions and did a leg drop. Going to the turnbuckle I climbed up, jumped, and did a full flip off of the top rope. I landed heavily on her torso.

The breath was knocked out of my lungs so it took me a minute to recover. Sonny was out of it. I got to my feet and kicked her out of the ring. She hit the ground and I looked over to Shawn who had thrown Marty over the top rope.

Looking over at me he gave a thumbs up and a grin. When we went to commercial Vince came up to us. I was expecting for him to be mad, but he smiled.

" You really proved your self tonight Teena. This was a test and you passed with flying colors. The WWF definitely needs a talent like you. " He told me.

Shawn grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. I also wanted to tell them I told you so but didn't want to push my luck. I just thanked him and floated back to the locker room. This was what I had been working so hard for. A chance to show what I could do on national television. It was the best adrenaline rush and I couldn't wait to do it again.

When I got to mine and Sean's room that night I felt some one grab me and roughly push me against the door. Shawn. His eyes bore down into mine and a tingle went down my spine.

" You really impressed me tonight. " He said sliding one of his hands along my curves.

My knees almost buckled but I held it together. " I tried to tell you that I was more than just a pretty face. I grew up wrestling my foster brothers and I never lost. " I said pushing him back a little.

" Okay so you're a bad ass. I had a feeling you were different so I set it up for you to be tested. I wanted to see those so called skills. " He taunted.

I went in my front pocket and grabbed my room key. " Well you saw them. Now you'll know never to underestimate me again. " I said turning to go in.

Once again he pulled me back. This time into his chest. I looked up at him and this time my knees did buckle. He grabbed my shoulders and kept me upright.

" Maybe next time I can see your out of the ring skills. " He whispered.

His words effected my body more than I wanted them to. I was helpless against him. " Maybe you will, maybe you wont. " I said before hastily going into my room and shutting the door.

End flashback

From what I could hear Hunter was about to get a show from the cheerleaders. The real Spirit Squad came out with some of the other superstars from the back. Mikey and Kenny came into the ring with us and started yelling at Hunter and Shawn.

The other super stars who came out with them headed back to the locker room. Mikey and Kenny were pointing behind them like they were big men. Hunter pointed behind them and they turned around. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they weren't so high and mighty now. They turned back around and got sweet chin music and a pedigree from Hunter and Shawn.

Shawn looked at me and then pointed at Mikey. I knew what he wanted. Going up to Mikey I stepped up on his head and stomped my way to his back. Jumping up I switched positions and did a leg drop.

I was up in an instant and Shawn put his arm around my shoulders. They then pushed them both out of the ring and the other members helped them up. The little spirit squad got back in the ring and lined up facing us.

" In case you girls forgot, we are D Generation X! At Vengeance you are gonna get your asses handed to you DX style! But until then we got just two words for ya. " Hunter said as the little squad dropped their pants. Their bare asses were on the screen and together they spelled suck it.

I could have went the rest of forever with out seeing that.

When I got back to my hotel room the phone was blinking red. I checked the message and heard my beautiful daughter Arlette's voice.

" I miss you mom, but uncle Sean has been keeping me entertained as usual. Have you ever seen him dance with a broom before? If not you should. Anyways, call be when you get this I love you. "

I couldn't help but laugh. I needed to get a live show of him and the broom. That girl never failed at putting a smiled on my face. My baby was growing up and I wished I could stop the process.

I looked at the clock and knew that she was most likely asleep. I'll call her in the morning. Getting my old HBK t shirt and black pajama shorts I went in the bathroom to wash my make up off and get ready for bed.

When I was done I heard a knock on my door. Opening it I was greeted by Hunter and Shawn who were also in pajamas. They were also carrying bags with what smelled like almond chicken.

" Me and Hunter decided that we needed to celebrate getting the band back together. We have food and we rented when a stranger calls. " Shawn said as they walked past me into the room. When he set the bags down he got a better look at me and my shirt and grinned.

God some things never change. " Your niece left me a message during Raw. " I told Hunter.

" A couple more weeks and she'll be on the road with us right? " He asked.

" I haven't seen her since she was just a kid. " Shawn said.

" She's not a kid any more. More like a young lady. I'll be picking her up the day after the PPV. " I told him.

Shawn had a unreadable look on his face. The same look Hunter had when I told him I was pregnant. Hunter put the movie in and laid down on my bed.

" I know you don't think you're gonna take over my bed brother bear. " I said getting some food.

Me and Shawn sat on the floor in front of a coffee table and ate. As usual we were both done before the first scene ended. I threw my carton away and sat on my bed with my back against the headboard. Hunter was laying at the end with a pillow tucked under his chin.

At some point I fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night with Hunter's feet in my face. Smacking them out of the way I went to turn over. I ended up right on top of Shawn. One of his arms slid to my waist as he woke up.

" Sorry I didn't know you were on the bed. " I whispered and scooted over a little.

Some would think that waking up like this would be embarrassing, not me. I can't tell you how many times I ended up sandwiched in between both Shawn and Sean to sleep. In the beginning traveling wasn't cheap. I'm sure I was called a slut behind my back. I always thought it was funny. Some of the other talent would ask me if I slept with Sean or Shawn. I'd always smile and say yes.

" You've slept with both of them? " They'd asked.

I'd nod. " At the same time. " The looks I have gotten could have killed me.

Good times.


	5. Chapter 5

A note from Avicrai: Okay so the Bella twins weren't a part of the company when DX got back together, but I just threw them in here. I would imagine a seasoned female wrestler would love having a rivalry with them. I also changed her daughters age. I just feel like she should be a teen.

Chapter five

Vengeance came quickly for all members of DX. I kicked Natalia's ass as I knew I would. Shawn and Hunter obliterated the Spirit Squad like I knew they would. Everything was great. The day after was the day my baby would be coming on the road with us. We had to drive out of our way, but it was worth it.

" Mom! " I heard as we pulled in the driveway of Sean's house.

She ran off of Sean's porch and up to our car. As soon as we were in park I jumped out and hugged her. " I missed you baby girl! " I said peppering her face with kisses.

" I missed you too, but we talked about this. " She said pushing me away.

She was currently in the don't embarrass me phase. " Sorry. " I told her with a grin.

Sean came out on the porch and mock glared. " Who the hell invited the Kliq ? " He asked coming up to us.

We laughed. " Who the hell cares? " I asked as he swept me up in a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back. By this time Hunter and Shawn were out and leaning against the car watching us.

Arlette went over and hugged Shawn. " I haven't seen you since I was a little girl. " She said and he just twirled her around.

" You can't be Arlette Andritsis. You see she is just a little girl and can not possibly be the beautiful young woman standing in front of me. " He told her laying the charm on thick.

A blush came to her cheeks before she looked at Hunter. " And I haven't seen you since Christmas. "

He kissed her forehead. " Sorry munchkin I've been busy with the company. "

" Yeah more like busy getting aunt Steph knocked up. " She said.

My hand immediately went to my mouth to stifle my laughter. The things that comes out of that girls mouth.

" No one told me the Kliq was here. " Came Kevin's voice from the front door.

" Bro! " I yelled and ran to give him a hug.

He swung me around before putting me down and taking a good look. " Damn Teen, you haven't aged a day since the nineties. "

" Oh you flatterer! " I said as heat filled my cheeks.

Shawn and Hunter both greeted Kevin and it felt like old times. Like I was right back in the mid nineties all over again. We decided to have a quick family BBQ before heading out so they got the grille going. Arlette helped me in the kitchen while the guys did their thing outside.

When we all sat down to eat Shawn had every one bow their heads down so he could bless the food.

" Dear heavenly father I thank you for bringing our little family together today. I also thank you for the food we're about to receive. Amen. "

Every one repeated it and dug in. I knew he had found religion but I didn't know how deep it went. I was very happy that he got on the straight and narrow. The way he was before he did was not some one to be proud of... But I loved him any way.

Flashback

Wrestlemania XII

I had been with the WWF for six months when Wrestlemania came around. I was going up against Sonny who had a major problem with me. Maybe it was the fact that I humiliated her a few months ago with my new finisher, Walking On Sunshine. Or maybe it was the fact that all of Shawn's attention was focused on me. Yeah they were sort of an item before I came along.

It shouldn't even be a problem since the skank was now fucking his ex partner. The women in this business make me sick. Of course I beat her in an even more humiliating way, I put her in the sleeper hold.

Shawn beat Bret Hart in a lumber jack match and I was right there to see it happen. After the show we all went out to celebrate.

" The sound of Sonny's body was sick when you threw her into the steps. I knew it was over. " Shawn said with a grin.

Hunter nodded his head. " Definitely a great match, and I never watch the diva matches... Unless there's mud or lingerie involved. "

I rolled my eyes. " I'm gonna get another beer. " I said getting up from the table.

As I was trying to get past these douche bags I felt a hand squeeze my ass. I looked at the dude who did it and narrowed my eyes. " Did you just grab my ass? " I asked loudly.

" Yeah what are you gonna do about it short shit? " The man slurred before grabbing me again.

The next thing I knew the man was on the ground and Shawn was pummeling him. " Shawn stop! " I yelled trying to get him off of the guy. " Hunter! "

It took both Hunter and Kevin to get him off. He yelled obscenities at the douche. I was shocked to say the least. Not that he'd defend me, but the pure rage I saw in his eyes. I had never seen him that mad before...

End flashback

That wouldn't be the last time I'd see that part of him.

On Monday night I got ready to go improvise with the Bella twins. I say improvise because they don't know it's coming. Hunter just told me to make it interesting. He and Shawn had a prank they were working on for the McMahon's and unfortunately I couldn't be a part of it. Oh well, ruffling the younger women's feathers would be fun at least.

I stood and watched them in the ring as they talked about how they were the most dominant female wrestler the WWE had ever seen and how they broke down barriers for women in the industry... Yeah right. I went to gorilla and Dx's music hit The girls looked like they had never seen me before.

" Hello ladies. " I greeted. " It seems that you both are a little confused. "

They yelled at me with their mics away from their faces. " I'm sorry I can't hear you. I could have sworn you two were out here taking credit for MY accomplishments. " I yelled into the mic and the fans went crazy.

" We're speaking the truth. " Brie said after getting over her shock.

I laughed hard. " Baby please. Do you want to know why this company is even entertaining the idea of tough female characters? It's because of me! I was the one who broke the mold. I was the one who kicked down doors for real female athletes. If I never would have knocked the doors down we'd all be wrestling each other in lingerie and mud for men perverted satisfaction. "

" Maybe you invented the wheel, but we made it better. " Nikki said smirking.

I looked them both up and down. " Nah I don't think so. You two aren't creative enough to fill my boots. "

" If you think we can't hang then come down here. " Brie said motioning for me to come.

" Sorry I'm not a dog. Don't worry you'll get your chance at me, but it'll be on MY time. Not yours. Until them I just have two words for ya... Look up. " I said pointing up.

The looked up and green slime was falling on both of them. Luckily Hunter and Shawn ordered extra for their Spirit Squad prank. I shook my head and our music hit. I went back stage and headed to our locker room. When I got there I saw that Arly was curled up on the little couch with her phone. Shawn and Hunter were admiring their resemblances in the mirror.

" I can't even look at you guys when you look like that. " I said covering my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When we showed up at the arena the next week for Raw we were greeted by Coach and a few security guards. After a second Hunter looked at us and then back at Coach.

" You want uh.. Get out of the way so we can go to work? "

Coach smirked. " You know guys I would love to I really would... but you see HHH, Shawn Michael's, and Teena Andri, it's a beautiful night! But unfortunately for you three it will be a very short night. Apparently you haven't been reading . "

Hunter look confused. " Dot what? I don't even know how to turn on a computer Coach. Do you? " He asked Shawn who looked just as lost.

I looked at Arlette who was scrolling the website as we spoke. " It says that D Generation X is banned from the building. " She told us.

There were a string of whats and hows before one of us could speak properly.

" He banned us from the building? " Shawn said in his own funny way. " What did we ever do to him?! "

" Yeah! " Me and Hunter said together.

Shawn was getting a little excited. " Man! We're already here! "

" Yeah! " Me and Hunter said again.

" What are we gonna do now to occupy our time? " I asked in mock anger. As if they could stop DX.

I looked at Hunter who grinned back at me.

" DX I gonna need you to leave now. " Coach told us.

Hunter nodded with the same grin. " No problem. "

" So what are we gonna do now? " Shawn asked.

I got out my cell and grinned. " Just leave it up to me. "

In twenty minutes I got twenty pounds of meat delivered along with a grille. I then went and found people who were turned away because the show was sold out. I invited them all to the DX BBQ. Mark, AKA The Undertaker, was doing me a solid by sending out a few camera men so the fans would know that we didn't ditch them.

When me and the fans got to the little tent that was set up I could see that Hunter and Shawn had gotten beer and water ready. I wasn't a big drinker. Hunter never liked it and Shawn quit a long time ago. It was still nice of them.

I looked over towards the grille to see Shawn and Arlette laughing. A smile crept on my face as I watched them. I was glad they were getting along so good. Hunter came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

" You did good sis. I'm impressed. I swear you could run the world by yourself. " He said making me laugh.

" It sure would be a better place if I was in charge. Only, and I do mean only, if my Kliq brothers were by my side. " I told him.

When the cameras showed up I got Arlette away from the party. I knew Hunter would do something wild and as her mother I needed to shield her so we took a walk.

" So how do you like it? Being on the road? " I asked.

She smiled. " I love it. I don't know why you left. "

I laughed. " I left because you needed me more than the WWE did. Which brings me to my next question. What do you want to do for your birthday? "

Arlette stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me seriously. " What I want more than anything else is to do what you do. I want to be out there like you and DX. "

I didn't know what to say. She wanted to be apart of the business that gave me everything. I grinned and hugged her. " You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. "

" So you're not mad? " She asked.

I shook my head. " Of course not baby. " I told her. I saw Shawn going into the control truck and led her over. In the back of my mind I was already planning her future in the business.

Once we were in the control truck Vince came out to the ring. He spouted some things about us degenerates and I mostly tuned him out. That is until he sent Coach to get us out. Shawn opened the door with a shove that sent Coach flying. That took care of that.

" Oh that's really funny. Let me tell you something DX it wont be funny on a certain date. I got your ticket to punch alright? And that ticket is gonna be punched at the Saturday night main event. A little show NBC has and the WWE is gonna be in Dallas Texas on the fifteenth of July. Damn right! I said Dallas Texas " Vince said as we watched from the control truck.

" It gets better for DX because on that night it's gonna be HHH and Shawn Michael's against the Spirit Squad but this time it's gonna be an elimination match. Which means that all the Spirit Squad has to do is eliminate one member of DX and the other one is fair game. Oh and Teena? Don't think I forgot about DX's leading lady. You will be going up against the Bella twins. Lets see if they can't sort you out... So uh, what's your reaction to that DX? "

We all looked at each other and laughed. Hunter found the laughing crowd button and pushed it. Vince did not like that one bit. He went on for a little while longer before begging us to play his music so he could leave.

Once we left the control truck I went into focus mode. The Bella twins always had a trick up their sleeve and I wasn't going to be the deer caught in the head lights.

" What's wrong mom? " Arlette asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. " You said you wanted to be apart of this? Be ready by six AM and you'll see what kind of dedication goes into each match. "

Vince went straight for his limo which I knew he would so I put a little surprise for him. As soon as his driver went to get in fireworks started going off out of the sunroof. The driver hurried back to the door and opened it, spilling Vince out. He was covered in soot and trying to get the smoke form the fire works out of his lungs.

I lighted sparklers for Hunter, Shawn, and I and we walked up to him as he laid on the ground.

" Too bad you banned us from the building huh? " Shawn said.

Hunter chuckled. " Yeah maybe next week you'll let us in. "

" Happy fourth of July Vince. " I said with a laugh.

Arlette woke me up at five forty five the next morning. Did she not know how important that fifteen minutes was to me? Oh well. We met Shawn and Hunter at the closest training center and watched a few of the Bella's matches. Of course they would know all of my tricks after watching me for so long so I needed to get a one up on them.

After that we all got in the ring and we all showed Arlette the techniques we used while getting ready for our matches at the same time. After hours, and I do mean hours, we finally left to go get food and then get on the road to the next show.


End file.
